1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets and, more particularly, to automatic flush toilets adapted for use in private residences. Further, the present invention relates to automatic flushing systems and assemblies for retrofitting bowl-type toilets typically found in private residences.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic flushing systems are now well-known and widely used in commercial and industrial settings. Typically, an automated flushing system will cause the automatic flushing of a toilet or urinal after a user leaves the immediate proximity of the toilet or urinal. These types of devices are now commonly found in hotels, airports, sport stadiums, and other similar public facilities.
Most commercially available automatic flushing systems are designed for use with diaphragm-type flush valves that incorporate a diaphragm made of molded rubber, which effectuates water flow from a water inlet, through the flush valve, and to a water outlet. Often, the commercially available automatic flushing systems known in the art are adapted to retrofit into the orifice that accepts the actuation handle of the flush valve. The automatic flushing systems known in the art use a beam of radiation, such as infrared radiation, directed to an area in front of the toilet or urinal. The radiation beam is interrupted and reflected by the user of the toilet or urinal. The interruption and/or reflection of the radiation beam is transmitted as an input signal to a control device of some type. The control device then initiates a flush signal to a flush mechanism or device, such as a solenoid, which actuates the flush valve and flushes the toilet or urinal.
Typically, such automatic flushing systems used in commercial and industrial settings are complex and costly. Additionally, automatic flushing systems intended for use in commercial and industrial settings are designed for use only with flush valves having a diaphragm within the valve body. Such diaphragm-type flush valves are not typically found in private residences. Typically, private residences have bowl-type toilets that incorporate a ball cock, flapper valve, or other similar type of flush valve that is opened manually by a lever attached to a chain. Accordingly, automatic flushing systems intended for use in commercial or industrial settings are not typically amenable to use in private residences. Examples of automatic flushing systems intended for use in commercial and industrial settings are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,161,814; 5,169,118; and 4,309,781, all assigned to the Sloan Valve Company.
An automatic flushing system adapted specifically for use with bowl-type toilets typically found in private residences would be advantageous for several reasons. For example, individuals suffering from temporary or permanent disabilities would be relieved of reaching for the toilet handle, which is usually located a significant depth rearward of the toilet seat. Additionally, forgetfulness or lack of attentiveness on the part of impaired individuals, young children, or older persons would be corrected by the installation of an automatic flushing system. Further, an automatic flushing system for a bowl-type toilet would increase the cleanliness of in-home toilets by ensuring that the toilets were flushed after each use.
Moreover, conventional bowl-type toilets are still found in many commercial settings, such as restaurants. Many government regulations now require such facilities to meet certain health standards. A quick and convenient way of adapting an automatic flushing system to bowl-type toilets located in such settings would be particularly useful to, for example, restaurant owners. In particular, a retrofit automatic flushing system for use in such commercial settings would be a substantial cost savings for owners of facilities having older style bowl-type toilets compared with the cost of installing a completely new toilet fixture.
Automatic flushing systems for bowl-type toilets are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,864 to Veal discloses an automatic flush and seat raising arrangement for a bowl-type toilet that includes an automatic flush device mounted to an overflow pipe within a water holding tank of the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,227 to Gurowitz discloses an automatic toilet flushing system comprised of a replaceable water holding tank lid that carries the components of the automatic toilet flushing system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,384 to Sim discloses an automatic flushing system for bowl-type toilets that includes a motion sensor that attaches directly to the water holding tank of the toilet. The motion sensor is attached to the lip of the water holding tank and is operatively connected to a lifting member that opens a flapper valve located within the water holding tank of the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,127 to Veal (hereinafter “the Veal '127 patent”) discloses a similar automatic toilet flushing system to that disclosed by Sim, but uses infrared beams that are reflected by a user of the toilet. The automatic toilet flushing system disclosed in the Veal '127 patent is also mounted on the lip of the water holding tank of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,643 to Chung discloses a flush controller for a bowl-type toilet that is mounted on top of the water holding tank lid. The flush controller disclosed by Chung includes an infrared device that sends an infrared beam to the area in front of the toilet bowl and receives a reflected infrared beam when a user enters the area in front of the toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,215 to Liu discloses an automatic toilet flushing system for a bowl-type toilet, wherein activation of the flush valve is accomplished by a solenoid that effects vertical movement of a plunger rod. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,091 to Pulvari discloses an automatic toilet flushing system actuated by ultrasonic radiation rather than infrared radiation.
As may be seen from the foregoing, attempts have been made in the art to apply automatic flushing technology to bowl-type toilets, which are commonly found in private residences. The attempts made so far in the art have not truly reduced the costs associated with applying an automatic flushing system to a bowl-type toilet. Typically, the approaches taken in the art have included replacing the entire water holding tank lid with a new lid incorporating the components of the automatic flushing system. Additionally, some of the references discussed previously require the person performing the retrofit to locate the components of the automatic flushing system within the confines of the water holding tank, which is an unpleasant task for some homeowners. Further, the skills necessary to retrofit such bowl-type toilets are often beyond those of typical homeowners, and could require the homeowner to contract with a plumber to perform the necessary retrofit.